Dinner
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: Dinner has always been an ordinary things for Nozomi who live alone, just like the same as breathing. But everything changes when someone she didn't expect come. oneshot.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>It was already the time for Nozomi to prepare her dinner for today when she heard her doorbell ringing.<p>

_Who might be coming at this hour? _She thought to herself.

"Coming!" she put away the apron she has worn before, and then she walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw someone she never expected to come. Nico, along with her brother and sisters, were standing in front of her doorway while carrying some stuff in a plastic bag.

"Good evening Nozomi-san." A girl Nozomi recognized as the eldest of Nico's sisters greeted her politely while bowing her head.

"Good evening, Kokoro-chan~" Nozomi replied with smile and gestured to the four of them to come inside. "Sit wherever you want." Nozomi said to the Yazawa's sibling.

"I'm in the middle of making dinner, would you like to join me?" Nozomi said as she immediately put her apron back and continued to make dinner. Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotarou looking at each other. They nodded and let out a bright smile, making Nozomi smile herself just by looking at it. "You have to wait for a while though."

"It's okay because we bring our toy!" Kokoa said in excitement.

"Hey now, don't make a mess in someone else house okay?" Nico reminded her siblings. And get a 'yes' responses from the three of them. Kotarou immediately bring out their mole strike toy and played with it in the table while her sisters bring the stuff their brought and helped Nozomi to prepare the dinner.

"I'm sorry for the commotion." Nico said to Nozomi.

"It's okay, they're cute afterall~" Nozomi giggled in return.

"Thank goodness that you haven't had your dinner yet." Nico let out a relief sigh. Nozomi looked at Nico with confussion.

"You see, my mother has a business trip for a week when Suddenly Kokoa and Kotarou said that they wanted to eat outside. I couldn't afford it if we go to a restaurant so I think that maybe we could go to one of the other µ's member house and eat dinner there. But when I think about it, we will disturb their time with their family so for the last attempt we come here instead. I'm sorry." Nico said with apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay, I don't have that many guess to begin with so it's kinda fun~" Nozomi smiled while chopping some carrots.

"Thank you, Nozomi." Nico smiled back. "What are we going to make?"

"Let's see… I'm planning to make a curry but since you brought some stuff with you, how if we make a hotpot?"

"A hotpot? At this time of year?"

"It's alright~ it's autumn already where lots of delicious vegetables harvested and beside it will be fun with this many people~" Nozomi said cheerfully.

"Geez, you don't make any sense at all." Nico replied.

Nico looked at Nozomi who was now humming to herself._ Maybe it's because she always eats dinner alone so that she seems really cheerful right now?_ Seeing this side of Nozomi she rarely saw, she couldn't help but let out a smile.

After several minutes they finally finished making the dinner.

"Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou put away your toys from the table, we are going to served the dinner!" Nico said to her siblings who immediately put away their toys. The three of them sat neatly on the chair while moving their legs back and forth, couldn't wait to see what they are having for dinner. When Nozomi and Nico finished serving the food, the three of them said in unison.

"Yeaaay A hotpot~" They said cheerfully.

"Yes, yes, don't forget to eat your vegetables too okay?" Nico said to her siblings and got a nod as the responses. Nico smiled and patted her siblings heads one by one.

"Ish gush!" Kokoa said while still having a food in her mouth.

"Guusssh!" Kotarou imitated his sister.

"Hey now Kokoa, don't speak when your mouth still full!" Nico scolded to her sister.

"I'm sorry onee-chan, it's just that this is really good! You'll become a good wife, Nozomi onee-chan!" Kokoa said while looking to the purple-haired girl.

"My, thank you Kokoa-chan~" Nozomi smiled back. A light blush could be seen on her cheeks.

They continue to eat while telling the story about their days to their sister. Nico on the other hand just listening to them and smile. It's really a rare sight for Nozomi since she was leaving alone and she didn't have any sibling. Somehow she suddenly missed her parents. It's not like they never contacted her or anything, it's just that she missed this kind of situation when she spend her dinner time with her family, chatting about their day, laughing without no real reason, she missed them all.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" Nico who realized that Nozomi hasn't touched her food ask her worriedly.

"Hmmm, it's just that it's already been a long time since the last time I had a dinner with this many people." Nozomi shook her head and smile.

She started eating and sometimes she have to help Kotarou to get his food, reminded Kokoa not to talk when she still have foods in her mouth, and told Kokoro not to be picky with her food. They really looked like a family with this warm atmosphere around them. Nico took a peek at Nozomi. She looked really happy and she smiled all the time, making Nico smile herself.

"Geh, there's a red pepper." Nico said.

"Nicochi, you shouldn't be picky with your food, you have to set an example for Kokoro-chan, Kokoa-chan and Kotarou-kun" Nozomi replied.

"But I don't like spicy food!" Nico protested.

"Ara, should I give you washi-washi max so that you would listen to me?" Nozomi grinned slyly at the raven-haired girl.

"Anything but that please!" Nico's face starting to pale.

"Eat your red pepper then."

"Ugh." Nico then forced herself to eat the red pepper and immediately grab her drink.

"Nozomi-san, what is a washi-washi max?" Kokoro asked the purple-haired girl.

Nico who was drinking suddenly burst out.

"Hmmm let's see…washi-washi max is a treatment to help Nicochi grow…I guess?"

"What's with that explanation?! And Kokoro, you don't have to know what washi-washi max means." Nico said to Kokoro only to get her more confused.

"Thanks for the food~"

After they finished the dinner Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotarou went to Nozomi's bedroom while Nozomi and Nico cleaning up and washing the dishes. Several minutes past and when they went to Nozomi's bedroom, they could see that Nico's younger sister already fallen asleep.

Nico closed back the door and let out a sigh. "What should I do?"

"Just let them sleep and spend the night here." Nozomi suggested.

"Is that alright?" Nico asked the older girl.

"Of course! I'll be happy to have companions tonight~" Nozomi smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you Nozomi." Nico smiled back.

"No, I'm the one who should say thank you. It's been a long time since I had a warm and lively dinner like that. It was fun! Thank you Nicochi." She plant a kiss on Nico's cheek, making the smaller girl blushed.

"I-if you like it, m-maybe I'll come again sometime." Nico said while turned her head. Nozomi only giggled at the sight in front of her. she then walked closer to Nico and pinched her on the wall.

"Well then, are you ready for round two, Nicochi?" She smiled mischievously.

"No…Nozomi?" Nico said nervously.

"Now that you have nowhere to go, prepare yourself Nicochi~"

"Nooo, please spare meeeeee"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes. Somehow I wanted to write a fic about the two of them since they're really cute together haha X3

Sorry if my story was lame, see you again next time~


End file.
